Taken
by alaskan-horse-crazy-girl.1
Summary: Bellas twin sister moves down to live with her and her dad. What she doesnt know is she comes at the worst time or the best. The Voltaire visit and plan to take Bella and take Bree instead. She is given to Demetri to fiddle around with. Betterthenitsounds
1. Wrong Person

_Chapter 1: Wrong person. Story: Taken_

_So I wasn't the person you were looking for after all, but now that the deed has been done, what are you going to do about it? -Unknown _

_**BreePOV**_

My twin sister left six months ago for Forks, Washington to live with our dad. I had stayed with mom and Phil. I decided that I didn't want to move around and I would go stay with dad and Bella.

Bella. Unlike Bella, I was very sure footed, I didn't trip and I could run in a straight line. I had more caramel hair then chocolate brown, but my eyes were the same as hers, chocolate brown. I was stronger, had more sharp features then her. But, I must admit, she was more beautiful then me, she never thought it, but she had guys all over her.

"Hey kiddo, great to see you" My dad said as he grabbed me in a hug.

"Hey dad, missed you" I said hugging him back.

"Missed you to kid, missed you to" He said pulling back and looking at me. "Well lets hit the road, I have to get home and make sure your sister and that Cullen kid are behaving" He said puffing up his shoulders.

"Cullen kid?" I asked as we walked to his cruiser.

"Her boyfriend, his name is Edward." He answered. Edward? Really? Hmm. . . I'd have to see him.

"Bree!" Bella yelled running out and hugging me.

"Hey sis" I said hugging her back.

She looked at me. "Wow you look a lot like grandma Marry" She said looking at dad, his mother was Marry, and a lot of people would say I looked like her.

She had filled out more, and was looking her age, that was good. I looked up past her. I assumed that was Edward. He looked puzzled. I narrowed my eyes, taking him in.

He had bronze hair, with a weird colored eye. His skin was really pale, and he was taller, and lean. To lean for my liking.

"What's your boyfriend?" I asked, disapproval evident in my voice.

"Yep" she said blushing.

"Disk Disk, I thought I taught you better Bella?" I looked at him, and he was laughing like he could hear us. Weird. "He's way to skinny, and pale. But other than that, he looks alright to me." I said. "let me meet him."

I walked past her to him putting out my hand. "Hi I'm Bree, Bella's twin. Nice to meet you"

"it's a pleasure to meet you Bree, Edward" He said shaking my hand. Gees, he was cold.

I ran back to the car and grabbed my bag's.

"Wow Bella, are you sure she is your sister?" Edward asked her.

"What? This isn't all cloths. I have my gun in here to, and some other stuff." I said caring not to explain.

"What type of gun?" He asked.

"12 gauge, 20 gauge, and a 30/40 Krag." I answered.

"Need help Bree?" My dad asked.

"Nope got it" I answered.

"Remember where your rooms at?" He asked.

"Yep" I walked up the stairs and to the end of the hallway taking a right.

_**BellaPOV**_

Edward and I walked into my room, closing the door.

"Are you sure it's safe with her being here?" I asked him. The Voltaire have been thinking about stopping by.

"Alice hasn't seen them decide anything." He answered.

"Ok. I just don't want anything to happen to her Edward. That would kill me" I said. Kissing him on the lips.

"Ready to leave for your sleep over?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. . . Ready as ever" I chuckled.

_**UnknownPOV **_

"Remember don't make a decision." Master Aro warned us one last time.

"Yes master." We said in sync.

"Get the girl Isabella. Do not harm the father. Do not alert the Cullen's."

"Yes master"

We boarded the plane.

"Why is this human girl so important?" one of the newer guard asked.

"Because, the Cullen's are playing a bigger part in a bigger game." I answered. Not giving away any information.

"Jane?" my brother Alec called.

"What are we doing exactly?"

"We are going to get the girl as fast as possible and then take her to the plane, and come back home." He nodded.

**In Forks. **

I smelled the familiar smell and jumped up into the window silently.

Isabella's eyes widened in fear.

"Hello Isabella." I said before swiftly taking her and running her out of the house back to the helicopter.

"Let me go!" She tried to scream.

"Put this over her mouth" Chelsea said. Handing me a wet cloth. I put it on her mouth, and in thirty seconds she was out.

I rang up Aro.

"Yes Jane?"

"Mission accomplished."

_**AlicePOV**_

_Jane ran with Bree to the helicopter, getting in and gagging her. Flying off. _

"Oh no" I and Edward said in sync.

"What?" Jasper and Bella said.

"Your sister, was taken by the Voltaire." Edward answered for me. We watched as Bella fainted, Edward catching her.

"Oh my dear" Esme said, her hands flying to her mouth.

"How long till?" Edward asked.

"We have no time, Jane is already in her window." I answered shaking my head.

"I am going to call Aro" Carsile said.

"_It seems as though you have taken the wrong person Jane. But a mistake it was. I can forgive you on this one. We can hold her hostage, and Bella will come here. Her sister will already be gone though, she is, simple mouth watering" Aro said, looking at Bree. _

"No, Carsile, not yet." I said. "She will die if you do that. Let them find out first"

_**BreePOV**_

Ouch. . . God why do I feel like a truck ran over me?

I tried to open my eyes, I could hear voices. I had to blink a couple of times before my vision cleared.

I was laying on the floor, in what looked like a throne room from one of those movies. Three men sat in chairs. While people flanked their chairs, and some made a circle around the room. It was like I was awake but couldn't do anything.

"This is not Bella Jane, it is her sister Bree, they are twins so I can see how you would have got it mixed up." The man said.

"I apologize master Aro" the girl said.

"Jane have you tried your gift on her?" The man, Aro answered.

"Yes, all of us have, it does not work." She answered.

"Even Marcus?" Aro said.

"My gift works on her, because it is not physical or mental. I have found her mate, he is here present in this room."

"Come here brother, show me."

They were talking all very fast and I couldn't understand.

About five minutes later, or so it seemed. Aro spoke.

"Bree will go with Demetri and be his. . . Human slave. You will do what he wants when he wants, for how long. If you do not comply you will be punished." He said his eyes turning black all of the sudden.

"Master, I-" A man started.

"That is enough Demetri I am giving you a present, take it." Aro snapped. Demetri the man nodded.

"If he does not want her I will have her" a man said starting to walk forward.

"Felix, no you will not, if you touch her, without the consent of Demetri, you will be punished." Aro snapped.

"Scat! All leave" Caius growled. I cringed back, it was not human, no human could make that sound.

I tried to look around with little vale. I felt arms pick me up. I breathed in a ragged breath.

He growled, a deep noise from his chest.

He opened a door and walked in, closing it and locking it. He walked over to the bed in the room setting me on it.

Sleep did not fail me, and I was out in seconds.

**Morning**

I woke up to the light, and the warmth of it. I stretched, and for a second I did not remember where I was. I heard a chuckle, I jumped and gripped the pillow looking around.

I found the person responsible for the chuckle. Demetri. He was smiling sitting in the corner.

I took the chance to look at him, he was handsome, no younger then 20, but no older then 27. He had dark black hair, his eyes were black, he had a go tee, was tall, and muscular, but not to muscular.

I could feel myself blushing. He got up and in a second flat was in front of me his hand on my cheek.

"So warm, beautiful." My breath hitched at the sudden movement.

"Bree, is your name, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You can speak, I'm not going to order you around like a slave." He growled softly, removing his hand. "You have been asleep for two days."

He sniffed the air.

"How could they get the wrong person? You don't smell alike, you smell more. . . Earthy. . . Like a sweet, nutmeg, pine smell. . ." He closed his eyes. "You don't look that alike either, your sister is very pale, like my kind, and you are tan, lighter hair." He mumbled on.

"What are you?" I asked.

His eyes flashed open, looking at me. Suddenly I was on my back, his body over me, with my hands locked in one of his, above my head. I gasped, trying to move away.

"A vampire" He spoke evenly. In any other situation I would have laughed. . . But, in this one, no.

_**DemetriPOV **_

"_Demetri will be taking the girl, she is his, and no one will touch her." Aro spoke. _

"_Master, I politely decline. I am not fond of human whores" I said carefully. _

"_She does not have to be a whore, drink her, do whatever you want with her" He said. "A present from me."_

"_Bree, you are going with Demetri, and going to be his. . . Human slave" He said talking to her. _

"_Master I-" But he cut me off._

"_Demetri, it is a present from me, keep it" He said narrowing his eyes at me. _

I sat in a chair looking at her, she was asleep sprawled out on the bed.

I didn't want her. I didn't like using the girls as whores. Vampire strength killed them, and I didn't really care about them enough to have the will power to stop from killing them. I didn't want to kill her though. For some reason. . . She. . . She was special and mattered. The world would be. . . Wrong without her in it.

I heard her sigh, she stretched. I chuckled. She jumped up startled and looked around the room till her eyes met mine.

She blushed and I couldn't help but walk over there and touch her cheek.

"So warm, beautiful." Of course my movement was to fast for her and she gasped.

"Bree, is your name, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You can speak, I'm not going to order you around like a slave." I growled at the thought. "You have been asleep for two days." I added.

I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"How could they get the wrong person? You don't smell alike, you smell more. . . Earthy. . . Like a sweet, nutmeg, pine smell. . ." I closed my eyes "You don't look that alike either, your sister is very pale, like my kind, and you are tan, lighter hair." I stopped, whispering softly.

"What are you?" She asked, not seeming sad or scared.

I breathed in again, and her scent over powered me, I moved in vampire speed so she was under me and I was holding her hands above her head, her neck exposed.

"A vampire" I whispered, loud enough for her to hear. I could feel myself giving in to the instinct.

No, I did not want to kill her, I wasn't going to kill her. I got off of her walking back to my chair.

She leaned up, looking at me dazed. "A vampire?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Same with all the other. . . People in here?" She squeaked.

I nodded.

"Edward Cullen to?" She whispered.

"How did you guess that?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well he looks like. . . Your kind."

"Hmm. . . You are very observant." I noted.

"A lot of people tell me that." She whispered looking down. I was intrigued with her, she was fascinating. "Bella knows that Edward and his family are vampires to?"

"Yes" I answered her question.

"How could she not tell me. . ." She said shaking her head.

"She would have been killed." I answered. She flinched.

"You would have killed her?" She said looking up at me with hate in her eyes, I flinched away from them.

"If Master Aro ordered me to, I would have to." I answered.

"What are they? The king's of vampires?" She said, not meaning it, but she was dead on.

"Um, hate to burst your bubble, but you are dead on" I said smiling a little.

"Tell me about vampires" She said. Hmm tell her about vampires?

"What about them?" I inquired.

"Everything." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"We don't sleep. We sparkle, or reflect light off of our skin." I started.

"You sparkle?" she giggled.

"Yes we sparkle" I rolled my eyes. "We drink human blood, we can drink from other animals. . . But they taste wrong. We are stronger then anything you know. We are fast, and agile, we are nearly indestructible."

"Nearly?" She inquired.

"Other vampires can kill us, and other creatures of the super natural." I answered.

"Surer natural crea-" I cut her off.

"I'm telling you about vampires" I reminded her. She stopped, looking annoyed. I chuckled. "Our leaders, kings whatever are Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro can read your mind, if he touches you, but he can not read shields, which is what you and your sister are. We believe you are a stronger shield though. Marcus can read bonds of a person, mates, friends, family. He said that he can read you, and that you are bonded to one of the people in this building."

"Bonded?" She asked.

"I don't know the extent of it, if you are a mate to one of the guard or are supposed to be something else." I growled on mate to one of the guards. I didn't like that idea.

"Your kind can growl?" She said, more of a question.

"and hiss, we can purr" I added.

"Hmm. . ." she sighed.

"Can you change people by biting them?" She asked, her eyes sparkling a little.

"Yes, but we need to but our venom in them for that to happen, and we need to leave blood in the prey. We can drink form them and drain them, or drink a little and not put venom in the victim."

"Is that going to happen to me?" she asked, looking up at me. Her eyes captivated me.

"No" I answered automatically. Why did I say that, I don't know if she is or not. "You are most likely going to be one of the guard or be my human till I slip. Or whenever they want you gone." I growled the last part out.

"Your human" She said in a disgusted voice.

"Yes my human, you would rather be mine then the rest. They would rape you till you break. Or drink you dry." I growled.

"Oh." She said. "Well thank you"

"Don't thank me yet." I warned. It was taking all the strength I had not to drain her right now.

A knock came on the door.

I growled.

"Demetri, do not growl at me, I have cloths for the human." I heard Heidi say.

I walked over to the door, slowly so I wouldn't scare Bree.

I opened it to see Heidi with about 6 bags.

"I know you don't want her as a slave so I didn't buy her those kind of cloths." She walked in. Bree stiffened.

"Bree this is Heidi, she will probable your one friend in this place." Heidi walked over to her shaking her hand and bringing her into a hug.

"I'm Heidi, it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Um, yes. I'm Bree" She said.

"Okay, Demetri do you want me to take her down to the kitchen and you can go hunting, your eyes are quite dark." She remarked, looking concerned.

"Yes thank you Heidi."

"Good bye Bree, I will see you later" I kissed her on the head. Jumping off of the balcony to hunt.

_**BreePOV **_

Demetri jumped off of the balcony leaving me with Heidi.

"Okay well follow me, better take my hand." She said holding her hand out. I took it and she lead me out of the room down the halls.

"I am going to tell you something and I want you to keep this between you and me." She said looking at me.

"Okay shoot" I said.

"Demetri is your mate, you are his." She said keeping on walking.

"Mate?" I said confused.

"Soul mate, you are meant for one another. He doesn't know it yet, you don't either, but you love each other."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Marcus, that is his gift, he can see bonds, mates." She answered.

"Demetri was saying something about that. He doesn't know who though." I said.

"He will find out sooner of later. If it gets down to it, I will tell him, or you will" She said.

"But I don't love him! I really don't like any of you, you kidnapped me, for who knows what reason!" I hissed.

"I don't know the reason that you were taken, just that it was supposed to be your sister. I know you don't like any of us that much. I know you think you don't love him yet but you will. I am sorry that you are in this situation, I wish you were not but you are, make the best of it." She said. She got quite as we pasted a ma- vampire.

"Heidi, nice to see you. Stealing the human" The guys said, a low rumble in his chest.

"No Felix, I am taking her to eat. You heard what Aro said, he will have your head if you harm her." She growled at Felix.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to harm her." He chuckled walking off.

"Bree, I want you to stay away from him. He is dangerous, if he gets you alone, get out of the room, if you can't scream." She said.

"Okay." I shivered.

We entered the kitchen.

"Miss Heidi" A woman bowed.

"Elena, I would like you to cook something for Bree here." Heidi asked.

"Yes ma'am. Miss what would you like?" Elena asked me.

"Umm. . . Waffles and eggs?" I said.

"Yes ma'am." She said getting ready.

"So tell me about yourself" Heidi said.

"Well, I like to shoot, sew, read, cook, and anything out doors." I told her my favorite things to do.

"Here is your meal ma'am" Elena said handing it to me.

"Wow, that sounds like it would be fun." She commented as she watched me eat.

Once I was done we got up to leave.

"So, what am I going to do all day?" I asked Heidi.

"Stay in Demetri's room, if I have time I will show you around, but there isn't much you can do, you are not high enough in ranking to roam around, plus you are human." She said sadly.

Oh that hit below the belt, I won't be able to do anything. I sighed.

"I am sorry." She said, we returned to Demetri's room.

"I can get you some books, or what is that new thing that came out, Wii? I can get you one of those and a TV." She said bouncing up and down with a smile on her face.

"If Demetri doesn't mind." I said carefully.

"He won't." She said.

"I want to ask him though." I said looking around the room, it was gorges. Had tan tile, off cream walls, and the balcony was a dirty white marble. The bed was on the left wall, in the middle, no canopy on it. There was a couple dressers around the room, pictures on the wall. To the right there a bathroom, the door was arched, inside you could see a tube, cream marble stair's walking up to the tub. The windows in the room where beautiful, big and open.

"That's okay, next time I stop by tell me okay?" She said.

"I will, what time will Demetri be getting back?" I asked nervously.

"He should be getting back any minute." She answered before leaving. I walked out on the balcony, it was sunny, not a cloud in the sky. I sat on the marble chair, curled up.

I really didn't know what to think of this, I was happy that I had a mate, sort of. It was cool that I knew of a secret not many other humans knew of, but it was sad to think that I could not see my sister and father ever again.

_**BellaPOV **_

We all listened as Carsile rang up Aro.

"_Hello Dear friend, what can I do for you?" _Aro's voice answered.

"Aro, it would be nice if you did not call me friend at the moment." Carsile said gruffly.

"_But why is that Carsile?" _Aro said innocently.

"You have taken one of my family members Aro, do not act stupid." Carsile growled, we were shocked for a second, I have never heard Carsile curse.

"_I thought the girl was Isabella's twin? How just moved here, I can't imagine she was that close to you." _We all growled at this.

"That is wrong Aro and you know it, Bella is family and her family is my family. What business to you have with Bree?" Carsile growled.

"_We originally came to get Isabella since you haven't changed her. My guard got the wrong person, but I can not let her go no that she knows." _His voice laughed.

"We would change her." Carsile pleaded.

"_Do not lie to me Carsile, I know your son will not change Bella so how would her sister be changed also?"_ He did have a point there, Edward would not change me.

"I would change her personally." Carsile promised.

"_I believe you friend but the fact is, I gave her to one of my guard, and I'm not positive she is alright right now." _His voice said non chantey.

"You killed her!" I screamed. "You bastard!" I was cut off by Edward dragging me out of the room.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him.

"Bella calm down" He whispered to me.

"Do not tell me to calm down when my twin is dead, this could have been avoided, if I was a vampire, but no! Wait till you graduate! No wait till you marry me!" I cried, crumbling to the ground. Grieving for my lost sister.

_**DemetriPOV**_

I threw the body with a weight on it in the ocean. No one would find her. I walked back to my car, and drove back to the castle.

I stopped at the gate.

"Demetri" The guard nodded, letting me in.

I parked and walked in.

Felix stood by the stairs. "How is your human?" He asked.

"She is fine" I told him.

"Hmmm." He nodded. I walked up the stairs, walking up the hall to my room. I opened the door quietly. Bree was asleep on the balcony, curled up. I purred at the sit. I flinched back from the noise. I'm going to see Marcus.

**Marcus's Chambers **

"Yes Demetri, what can I help you with?" Marcus said answering the door.

"Master Marcus, if you would be so kind, I was wondering if you could tell me the bond between me and Bree" I asked.

"I would love to Demetri, but, I feel this is something you need to find out on your own."


	2. What Matter's

_Chapter Two: What matters Story: Taken_

_Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be_. -_Anton Chekhov__ (1860 - 1904)_

_**BellaPOV**_

It had been three days of pain, pain I would withstand. It was all nothing compared to loosing my sister.

After I said those words to Edward, he promised me he would change me then, and he did.

I was so sorry for blaming what happened on him, and I apologized over and over again to him. He said he knew, and that he was sorry. We understand each other, and that is why we are mates.

He had finally made love to me, telling me he would love me for all eternity.

For a split second, I doubted it, but then again, I couldn't I knew he loved me.

Later that day we got a call from the Voltaire, saying there was some big meeting, and that my sister wasn't dead.

That had changed a lot of things and now I really felt bad.

_**DemetriPOV**_

"_I would love to Demetri, but I feel this is something you have to find out yourself"_

What did he mean by that? I thought about it as I walked back to my chambers.

I walked in my room, looking around. Hmm Heidi must have taken Bree for breakfast (for Bree of course). I smelled, that didn't smell like Heidi though.

I proceeded to walk to the kitchen, I rounded a corner and saw Heidi.

"Heidi!" I called to her.

"Yes Demetri?" She said turning around and smiling at me.

"Where is Bree?" I asked looking around and sniffing for her.

"I thought she was with you?" She answered before saying. "Oh no"

I didn't need to be a mind reader to read that expression.

_**BreePOV**_

Stretched, sighing as I opened my eyes. It was sunny again, it was always sunny here. I sat up looking around the room, Demetri still wasn't here. I pouted at that. I wanted to believe what Heidi said, but I don't know. What I figured is you could never trust anyone here.

I got up out of bed and walked over to my designated dresser. Opening it to look for some pants and a shirt.

"Hmm. . . Personally I think you look delicious just the way you are" I heard a voice purr form somewhere in the room. I spun around holding a shirt to my chest. My eyes fixed on a man in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing in here, this is Demetri's room" I said strong squaring my shoulders.

"Hmm that it is, I just wanted to play with you" He growled getting up. I looked for the door, he was faster, but maybe I could make it there and scream. I ran, stupid, stupid mistake. I got to the door and he was in front of me. I screamed.

"Na na na, you don't want to do that now little girl." He hissed before grabbing me and covering my mouth. I tried to struggle, with no vial. He walked out of the room and closed the door. His hand glided over my stomach.

I wanted to puke. He dragged me down some halls, I was surprised I didn't see anyone, where is somebody when you need them?

He dragged me into a room tossing me to the side and shutting the door. He turned back to me.

"We are going to have so much fun, rather I though." He whispered, crouching down and stalking towards me.

I scrambled off the floor, backing up. I hit a wall.

I screamed. "Help! Somebody!"

"No ones going to here you doll. No one is in this part of the corridor, its feeding time" He growled, pressing up against me.

"Did Demetri get to tell you that we are incredible strong? I will break every single bone in your body when I am threw with you" He grabbed me lifting me up and tossing me on a bed.

"Omf" I moaned out in pain. He jumped on me pressing me into the bed.

"Ahhh, your so small. I bet your going to be tight." He growled in my ear. I heard a ripping sound and screamed.

"Go ahead scream your head off, its only going to encourage me" He moaned in my ear, pressing his erection down on my butt.

_**DemetriPOV**_

I had tried to track everyone I could think of. They were all feeding.

"I don't know who to look for!" I growled out punching a hole threw the wall.

"What about Felix?" She asked. Fucking hit me upside the head.

"I tried him but I'll check again." I focused in on him.

"He's in the back corridor now" I hissed out running at full speed threw the halls. Heidi was hot on my heels. I skidded past the door, I busted down the door. I was sure I looked crazy, my eyes black, teeth bared, venom running down my mouth.

There on his bed, was Bree, Felix was on top of her, ripping off her cloths. I growled viciously, alerting him of my presence. His eyes flashed to mine, then back to Bree's.

He spoke in a calm voice.

"I wouldn't move to close if I were you, I could crush her just as easy, she would be dead in seconds." He chuckled.

I growled.

"I couldn't understand why he was hell bent on giving her to you, but I figured it out. I wonder if you did?" He asked, scrapping his teeth against her neck.

I whimpered as she cried.

"You haven't have you?" He laughed.

"She is your mate!" I stiffened at the statement. I was so stupid, but I didn't really have that long to figure it out.

"Why do you want her?" I growled out, I could barely understand it.

"Why? I don't really know, to break you, maybe I would be Aro's new favorite. I am sure if Aro perished or gave his place it would go to you. Not to me, that is what he plans to do, this week" He hissed, squeezing her arms. I heard a snap. Her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't make a sound but tears ran down her cheeks.

"Opps" He chuckled. I growled. Taking a step.

"Don't you dare" He said. "Oh and Heidi I wouldn't move either if I were you. See I am going to have fun with this." He reached down and ripped off his pants.

"Please don't" Bree cried. "Don't" She hissed as he thrusted his hips forward, I growled lunging. Felix was thrown off of Bree. He stood shocked for a second before lunging at her, he hit a solid wall. Bree was a shield, a very powerful shield if she could do that as human.

"Demetri" Bree breathed out, her eyes fluttering.

"Demetri! Get Felix before her shield fails!" Heidi screamed at me. I lunged at Felix, we hit like two wrecking balls. We were growling and biting. He bit down on my shoulder, I roared throwing him off of me. I snapped at him growling and hissing. He crouched down, hissing and snapping. He lunged at me, I swung my fist around connecting with his jaw. Snap.

He tried to reposition his jaw giving me the chance to get him down. I had my teeth at his throat wasting no time I ripped his head off. Separating the body.

"She fainted" Heidi said from the bed. I spun on my heels, flashing over to Bree. Heidi had her wrapped in a blanket.

"Get Aro, explain what happened." I paused. "I need to burn him, or someone needs to hold him, but I need to fix her."

"Okay" She said before leaving.

One minute and 38 seconds later Aro, Heidi and some other guard arrived.

"Get the parts and take him down to the court yard." Aro said pointing to Felix.

Once they removed him from the room, Aro started walking toward Bree and I. Instinct told me to growl warn them not to come any closer, but I fought it, we would be both dead if I messed up. I slid my body over hers, shielding her form any attack.

"I am not going to harm your mate Demetri. You saw her, push her shield out to protect herself from Felix?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, you couldn't see the shield, but you couldn't go through it"

He nodded. Then tapped a finger to his chin. "It is odd, she gets injured and the Cullen family are invited here."

"What?" Both Heidi and I said.

"I am having a meeting, and my friends I have invited to hear it, spread word of what I am going to say." He said. "I want both of you there, Bree can be there if you please. Take her to your room and I will have Carsile come and check on her, fix that broken arm."

I wanted to growl at him for such an idea. He would take Bree away from me.

"Yes Master." I nodded, carefully picking up Bree in my arms, cradling her against my chest. I followed Aro out of the room, but took a left instead of a right to my room. I opened my door, god how couldn't I have known that smell. I walked straight to the bathroom, unwrapping her form the towel. I got some water going, and gently set her in. She was beautiful, despite the bruises that were forming everywhere on her body, I hissed at this. My beautiful mate, hurt by someone. I stripped my cloths off, climbing in with her. I held her close to my body, grabbing some soap and washing off her body, always careful of her arm. If she wasn't hurt and I wasn't in instinct mode to protect her, I would be as hard as a steel plate.

But she was hurt, and I was protecting her. She didn't reek of the other vampire anymore so I gingerly took her out of the tub, gently drying her off with a towel. I searched her dresser for some cloths that wouldn't be to hard to put on with her broken arm.

Once I had gotten her dressed I slipped some jeans on myself.

I heard a knock on the door, I growled.

"Carsile is here" Jane's voice called from around the door.

"Send him in." I hissed. Slowly the door opened and Carsile stepped in. Two other vampires stepped in the room, they were not one of the guard. I crouched down in front of Bree and growled.

"Demetri, this is Jasper and Emmet, my sons. I wanted them here to help me." Carsile said calmly. I felt calm all of the sudden.

I turned to Jasper, I had heard of this vampire.

"Don't manipulate my emotions." I hissed a warning at him, beckoning Carsile forward.

"Why is she asleep, did you give her any sedation" he asked.

"No, she forced her shield out when Felix tried to rape her" I growled out the last part. "She has been sleeping ever since."

"She might stay like that for a little while, at least till tomorrow. That must have used a lot of energy."

Carsile had to re-break the bone, Emmet had to restrain me for that one. He put a caste on her arm, and said she was good to go, but he wanted her to stay with him.

"No, she is not going with you"

"For all we know, you are the one that broke the bone in the first place" Emmet said in a deadly voice.

"I would not break my mates arm" I snapped at him, growling.

Carsile looked at his sons, they nodded. What did that mean?

"She should be good, when she wakes up she might need a pain pill." He advised leaving.

I crawled on the bed, pulling her to my side. She was mine, my mate. I purred to her softly. She rolled over, snuggling closer to me.

My mate, she was mine. That thought alone made me ecstatic.

In the morning, around 9 o'clock she woke up.

I nuzzled her neck.

"Hmm. . . Demetri" She sighed.

"Yes Bree?" I said.

"Thank you for saving me" She whispered, kissing my throat. I sucked in a breath of air, an electric shock went right straight down to my groin.

"I would save you no matter what" I said to her.

She tried to move her arm. "What happened?" She asked.

"Felix broke your arm" I hissed out. "Do you remember throwing him off of you with your shield?" I asked her.

"A little, but it started to blur really fast." She said, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you Bree" I whispered to her, I wasn't even sure she heard it.

"I heard that" She answered my unsaid question. She hesitated. "I am not sure I can say I love you just yet. . . But I know I care for you. . . And like you"

"I know that I am your mate, and you are mine. It still doesn't affect how I feel for you, I like you." She added.

I didn't say anything, I understood. I would wait forever for her to love me.

We stayed there for a little while.

"Demetri?"

"Yes, Bree?"

"Can I get up? I need to go to the bathroom" She sighed.

"Hmm. . . Maybe I'll think about it" I said playfully

"There is no thinking about it I need to go!" She said giggling and squirming around.

"Okay" I sighed releasing her.

**Thirty minutes later. **

I helped Bree down to the gathering room. Around the vampires, I could tell they were curious about why a vampire was carrying around a human, and if she was dinner.

I growled at one who stepped in our path, eyes black, one of his coven pulled him back. I shielded Bree as we walked past him. He shrunk back into his coven.

Once we made it up to Aro, he told us where to go.

"Greetings Bree, it is nice to see you up and moving." Aro greeted Bree.

"Thank you" She said.

"You two will be standing next to my throne." He motioned us to take seats.

"Come on" I tugged her along. Looking out at the crowed. I could see her sister, they had changed her. She did make a good immortal but not as good as my mate would. Her mate was calming her down, but Edward didn't look so good himself.

"Attention everyone" Afton said silencing people.

"Thank you all for coming in such short notice. I know you are all wondering what this is, and I can assure you this isn't a non-friendly speech." Aro began.

"My mate and I have decided it is time to step down." He said. Everyone gasped. "I have lived on this earth for far to long, and I am bored with this world. I have a successor that will follow in my path. Demetri, please step up." I was shocked. It was just as Felix said, I wasn't really paying attention at the time but I remember it clear as day.

I walked forward tugging Bree along with me.

"I haven't decided yet when it will take place, but I and my mate will be. . . Cremated so to speak" Aro chuckled. There were more gasps. "I haven't decided when, soon though. Demetri will be taking my throne, with his mate."

"A human?" a few said disgusted. "Why him?"

"No harm will come to her while you are here." Aro ordered. "Why Demetri? He has been loyal to me, not that any of my other guard haven't. I feel he would be a good choose, the guard trust him, along with my brothers and I."

"So now, formally, I would like to introduce the new leader of the Voltaire, and his lovely mate. Demetri Voltaire and Bree Voltaire."

There were claps and encouragement. Some didn't do anything at all. Some were indifferent and didn't know what to think.

"Now, enjoy yourselves. Chat with each other, at 9 o'clock everyone will be leaving." Aro said. I looked at him, wide eyed.

"Why me?" I said.

"Like I told you. People trust you, but fear you altogether." With that he nodded to Bree and walked away.

"Would you like to see your sister?" I asked nervously.

"Yes I would" She said looking up at me. I was scared that she would leave. She put her hand on my cheek, smiling. I smiled back, directing her to her sister.

I walked threw the crowed, getting congratulated, and some glares. Her sister turned and bolted forward, I shielded Bree. Holding back a hiss. Her sister stopped three feet away.

"It's okay Demetri" I sighed untangling my arms from around her.

"What happened to your arm?" Bella asked, her eyes darting accusingly to mine. I knew she knew from Carsile though.

"Um. . . I'd rather not talk about the first part, but one of the guard had a. . . riff with Demetri and broke my arm." She said.

"You should go pack whatever you have here, we are leaving tonight." Bella said, her eyes daring me to say something. I didn't if Bree wanted to leave she could leave I wasn't stopping her.

"I'm not going."

Bella recoiled as if she got slapped.

"What?" She said, her voice raising.

"I. Am. Not. Going" Bree said once again.

"You don't know what you are saying you are coming with me, you don't know this world." Bella reached out for Bree's hand. I growled pushing Bree behind my back.

"She said she wasn't leaving. I suggest you step back." She snapped her teeth at me, I growled crouching down.

"Demetri, don't come on lets go back to your room" Bree said tugging on my shoulder. She had no affect on me, but I got up a slight growl coming from my chest as I walked back to the stair case with Bree.


End file.
